traitor
by killavals
Summary: takes place in season 2.There's a new team member for team stax. After a while maya become suspicious of her. who is she? where did she come from? does she work for lokar? or is she good? who trained her? if u want the answers read it! and if u don't I will find u and I will make u pay
1. Chapter 1

A's note

Hello again this is my fourth story. This one is kinda about trust. And don't worry I haven't abandoned my other story I just need something to do right now I'll update it on Thursday and if there r spelling errors I don't care!

In the monastery

Team stax was looking for master boaddai. " master b were back!" Ky said. "Ahh team stax I see that your mission was successful." Boaddai greeted. " yeah we got to see olma again". Maya said. " oh I almost for got I would like you to meet alyssa." Boaddai said. " hi" Alyssa said in a kinda shy tone. " hi I'm Ky this is Maya and Boomer." Ky said. Hi. The two said. " Alyssa is going to be your new teammate. And you don't need to worry she's already trained." Boaddai said. " well that's great but I don't think we need a new member." Boomer said. " its only for a while." Boaddai said. " well iguess you need a tour then." Maya said. " indeed. Now after you give Alyssa a tour all of you may rest." Boaddai said.

A's note

Its very short I know that but I will update soon . I think once or twice a day but I promise u this will be good!


	2. wired night

a's note

will update again. im very bored.

after team stax showed Alyssa around the monastery. everyone went to the x-scaper to rest. Ky and Boomer where playing video games, while Maya was meditating. about 30 minutes later Alyssa came into Mayas room. "hey Maya do you mind if I meditate with you? I kind of have the same ability as you." Alyssa asked. "sure." Maya said. then Alyssa came over next to Maya on her bed and started to meditate. after a while Maya started to have a vision. Alyssa had a grin on her face and touched the back of Maya's neck making her black out. after a minute Alyssa left to go to her room to sleep as if nothing happened. Maya was now done having her vision but couldn't get up. 10 minutes passed now but no one helped Maya.

in the game room

ky and boomer where now done playing games and decided to go to bed. But they heared some strange noises coming from Mayas room, so they decided to check it out. when they got in there they saw Maya on her bed bot moving but grunting as if she was trying to get up. "maya are you okay!" ky said shaking the girl. after a while maya woke up. "wha...what happened?" maya asked. "we don't know we just saw you lying there." boomer said. "we'll figure his out tomarrow just get some rest." ky said as he put a hand on her shoulder. maya nodded and the boys left. later on maya went to sleep but she felt a darkness. who is she and where did she come from? maya wondered

a's note

wired huh well know u who Alyssa is. or what she is


	3. questions

A's note

I'm bored again!

The next day

Maya became unsure about Alyssa and wasn't so fast to trust her now. But she didn't spend so much time thinking about it insted she went to go seek out her master to ask him about what happened to her last night. "Master b something strange happened to me last night and I need to now why it happened." Maya said entering boaddais room. "What is it maya" boaddai said gesturing the girl to sit next to him. After maya sat next to her master grandfather figure she told him that she had a vision after Alyssa came into her room to meditate with her and when the vision was over she couldn't wake up. "Hmm did amuses meditate at the same time as you?" Boaddai asked. " no but the weird part was that she Was gone when I woke up." Maya said. " this is very unusual I will meditate about the matter is there anything else that happened?" Boaddai said. "Yeah when I woke up I felt a darkness and I'm not so sure I can trust Alyssa right away." Maya answered as she stood up ready to leave. "Maya she is a good warrior just like you." Boaddai said. " yes master" maya said as she walked out of the room.

A's note.

I hope u enjoyed this ch will update soon or later today.


	4. broken code

A's note

Hey I'm back again and this one will resemble to episode six of season one if u have watched it and u know what's gonna happen then I think u will enjoy it!

After Maya left master boaddai's room her x-com went off. "Maya we got a mission let's go" ky said through the communicator. " okay I'm on my way" Maya said as she left. About ten minutes later team Stax finnaly made it to their location. "Wow this place looks cool". Boomer said. "Yeah its so nice and spiritual" Maya said. "Well we better find the kairu before any e-teens get here" ky said looking at the nice breezy desert."spoke too soon ky were already here." Diara interupted as she and her teammates came closer to team stax. " let's not waste anytime kairu challege!" Alyssa shouted. "Challenge excepted!" Teeany said getting into a position saying she's ready for the challenge . " sonic boom!" Alyssa shouted hitting the imperiaz. " not bad rookie but let a real kairu warrior show you a better move... kairu drain!" Koz shouted as he took aim for alyssa ready to fire the attack but maya used a hyper hurricane to block it. " nice one my how about we put the icing on the cake with a... plasma claw attack!" Ky said. " mirage attack" diara whispered and the attack hit maya withought her noticing. " hey maya how about a kairu drain attack for you?" Diara said. " I don't think so sniper sight!" Maya said still under the influence of the mirage attack aiming for the attack didn't hit diara it hit alyssa. Then a astro projection of master boaddai came out. " maya you have disrespected the kairu code you are now off the team. come to the monestery at once for judgement. " boaddai ordered. Maya lowered her head in shame and left to the x-scaper. " looks like lokars granddaughter is becoming like her grandfather." Diara mocked before she was hit with an attack from ky who looked very pist. Maya was going to say somthing but decided not to.

A's note

Short I know will update soon.


	5. traitor

A's note

im back with this story .I got to say I have a lot of fun writing these stories it really exciting making the readers think like whats going to happen next? Or how fast am I gonna update. (mostly giving brain teasers) im very weird witch probably explains why I wright weird stories. (James s-310 should know.)anyways lets end the chit chat and start writing!

In the x-scaper

Maya was talking to master Boaddai. " Maya what do you have to say for your self." Boaddai said very disappointed. " master b it was an accident I hear Diara and I turned around and hit her with an attack." Maya said. "but that doesn't explain why you broke the code." Boaddai said. "master you've known me my whole entire life and you know that I would never break the kairu code cause your the one who raised me." Maya responded. "yes but you broke it you are to still come back to the monastery and face my judgment. And mookie stay on track and don't turn around." Boaddai said as his hologram faded. Mookie gave Maya a disappointed look. And Maya just sat their thinking about what happened and tried to figure out how the code was broken.

In the desert

Ky boomer and Alyssa lost the battle to team imperiaz. Witch stung a lot without Maya it was even harder to find the kairu. "man I cant believe what Maya did." Boomer said. Talk about jealous Alyssa thought to her self. "but why would Maya break the kairu code? She's always been strict about it." boomer said to Ky. " I don't know boom but maybe lokars controlling her again and we just don't know it." Ky said glum. "bro you need to cheer up. And im pretty sure shes not being controlled cause her eyes would be purple or red." Boomer said. "yeah but lokars been doing things with kairu and making it twisted so he could be controlling Maya and we cant even recognize it." Ky responded. " I don't know but what happened is in the past and im pretty sure it wasn't Maya's fault but enough talking about it lets go find the kairu." Boomer said starting a running pace. But Ky just stood there. " Ky we need to go." Alyssa said. "no... somethings not right." Ky said. "what do you mean?" boomer asked. After a minute passed. "never mind I." Ky said. Boomer shrugged and started running again but this time with Ky. After a while they found the kairu with no sign of the imperiaz. "well no sight of the imperiaz and we found the kairu without Maya I would call this an accomplishment." Boomer said. "not so fast Boomer!" koz said as he came out of no where with teeny and Diara. "Oh I see your friend hasn't come back cause of the incident." Diara mocked. Ky looked very angry and wanted to punch Diara in the face on the spot instead he said "kairu challenge!" "challenge excepted!" teeny yelled. (a/n not going to write battle. Srry!)

at the monastery

Maya was facing her judgment for something that was an accident. And when Boaddai finally came to a decision he said. "you are off the team for one week and you will help me train teem tiro." Maya looked at the ground full of shame and just walked away. And team tiro wasn't so happy either. I wish boomer got kicked off cause this is gonna suck. Gia thought. After the judgment ceremony Maya left to the forest faraway from the monastery where she liked to gather her thoughts.

In the desert

Ky boomer and Alyssa won the battle against the imperiaz. Alyssa was pretty much showing off her skill with finding kairu and her strength to the imperiaz. "okay Alyssa we get it your good." boomer said tired. "mookie can you come pick us up." Ky said through hiss x-com. "im on my way." mookie said. "good and do you know what Maya?" Ky asked. "no." mookie responded. "everything is going according to plan." Diara said before she and her teammates left. "what according to... Maya! We need to get back over their now!" Ky exclaimed. " what are you talking about Ky?" boomer said. " this whole thing was a set up! Maya getting kicked off the team, lokars going to get her now we need to go!" Ky yelled. "not so fast boys." Alyssa said as she knocked out the boys with a single punch.

A's note

don't you love cliffhangers? 8} (mister Grinch) isn't that an ugly face luckily it isn't mine! Anyways will update soon and blahblahblah (U know the rest) ;)


	6. kiddnaped

A's note

Im back! I got to say I enjoy writing these stories and those who don't review and tell me if im doing well and not reviewing at all shame on u! Anyways I thought this would get interesting after a while so if it doesn't I apologize.

In the x-scaper

Ky and boomer finally woke up and when they did they had bruises. "Wow what happened?" ky asked. "I don't know I just saw you two laying out there out cold." Mookie replied. "It was Alyssa! She works for lokar and the only reason she was here was to…" boomer said being cut off by Ky."Lokars after Maya again!" ky shouted. "Mookie how far are we from the monastery?" boomer said. "Not very far about 30 minutes." The tangerine alien replied. "30 minutes!? We have no time we need to hurry ill see if my inner kairu can get us there faster." Ky said as he tried to summon kairu energy and it worked.

In the forest

May was still walking trying to clear her mind but after a while she sat down and started to meditate so that she can clear her mind instead of walking. After a while Maya hear footsteps near her and her kairu sense told her… danger! Maya got up as fast as she could and hid in the trees. "who's here and why are they here?"Maya asked herself until she saw team radikor. what are they doing here? There's no kairu here for them to collect unless there is and I can't sense it. Maya thought. "hurry up we need to find Maya so lokar can finish his work." Zane said. Work? What work? Maya thought. Then Alyssa came and told the radikor what happened with ky and boomer. "good job now we can find her easily now." Zane said. A bio scan went through the forest and Maya knew what was going to happen so she jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and started running towards the monastery. "after her!" zair yelled. Then all e-teens started to run after Maya while throwing attacks at her. Alyssa caught up to Maya after she began to slow down and caught her. "let me go!" Maya shouted as she tried to get out of Alyssa's grip. "sorry but you and lokar have some unfinished business." Techris said. "wh...what business I have nothing to do with him." Maya said. "well you do…its family reasons to be exact." Zane said,then he nodded and Alyssa knocked out Maya.

In the monastery

Ky and boomer where searching for boaddai and Maya. "ahh ky boomer where's Alyssa?" boaddai said, "Alyssa is evil master b. where Maya?" ky said. "she went off into the forest to walk." Boaddai replied. "master b lokar is after her! Alyssa knocked us out and went after Maya! Boomer common!" ky said as he started to run towards the forest.

When they arrived they tried to communicate Maya but she didn't answer. "common Maya please pick up!" boomer said worried as the two were walking. After about a 10 minute walk ky and boomer stumbled upon something. So ky picked it up. "what is this?" ky said as he dusted off the object. "is that…Mayas?" boomer said. "it's her x-com!" ky said but he fell to the ground on his knees holding the object. "im sorry Maya I should've been more aware that was going to happen. I promise ill get you back safely." Ky said as he whispered into the object. "ky you love Maya don't you!?" boomer said happy. "what!? No im..im just worried that's all" ky said as he stood up facing boomer very fast. "you do ky!" boomer joked. "what ever boomer enough playing around we need to go save her now!" so the two went to the x-scaper and began their journey.

A's note

Well like it cause it's the end od it! Just joking its not it the beginning. Anyways plz plz plz plz plz review guest or not! ( as u can c I am desperate. *_*)


	7. fighting 4 freedom!

A's note

okay I'm back really fast. I know its only been a day but if I don't then I cant for a whole week so I have to.

In a cell (were imperiaz's parents are being held.)

Maya was still knocked out but she was trying to wake up she heard voices near her they almost sounded familiar. "who is she?" a female asked. "i don't know but looks like she's trapped as well" a male said. After a moment Maya gained her strength to open her eyes. As she woke she looked around scanning her surroundings and she saw the imperiaz's parents. "were am I?" Maya asked. "your in a crystal cave trapped here for ever." the king said. (a/n ill use king and queen cause I don't know their names and I cant find them anywhere) "that's great but I'm pretty sure I wont be here for the rest of my life. Cause I'm lokar's granddaughter" Maya replied. " your not going to do anything right?" the queen said shivering in a bit of fear. "no I wont hurt anyone I'm nothing like him but the only thing I'm going is try to get the three of us out of here." Maya said.

"you'll never break free Maya you should know that." Zane said as he walked in with his teammates and Alyssa. "doesn't mean I wont try" Maya whispered. Maya walked up to the crystal wall with a hole in it that she was held in and had a grin on her face. "do it Maya try to escape." zair said. "okay... smoke screen!" Maya shouted as a bunch of smoke blocked the radikors vision. Then Maya saw a key hanging on a crystal so she grabbed it. After Maya grabbed the key she saw a key hole and inserted the key. She and the imperiaz's parents were now free. "you two go! Ill catch up." Maya said. The couple nodded and left. "you think this is gonna stop us Maya?" Zane said. "nope but you gust lost two of your prisoners Zane." Maya said. "that doesn't matter your little boyfriend wont be here to save you this time Maya." zair said. " that's right now your going to be sorry after lokars done with you." Alyssa said as she came up behind Maya. Maya sensed danger and jumped out of the way before Alyssa could hit her. Then Maya taped her x-reader so that she could signal Ky and boomer.

In the x-scaper

Ky and boomer where very worried about Maya especially Ky. "i hope were not too late." Ky said. "me too bro but I'm sure she can handle herself." boomer replied. "yeah I know but she cant handle Alyssa or the e-tee...Mookie! Stop that" Ky said forgetting about the sentence cause of the tangerine alien was running around cutting his beard with scissors. "sorry Ky you know how I get when I get nervous." Mookie said. "strap in cause were here." boomer said. "wait! She's not here." Ky said as he got a reading on his x-reader. "think shes trying to contact us?" boomer said. "i think so we need to be over there now!" Ky said as he ran back to the x-scaper. "here we go again." boomer said and started to run.

A's note

I know short. Will they save her before its too late. Will there be a cat fight. Probably both but u gotta wait!


	8. death or is it?

A's note

Hello again, I am back and I know I said next week but my dad let me on his computer. Si im going to update now! Also this is probably the last chapter cause I went too fast. Kind of how I am at pe

In a crystal cave

Maya defeated the radikor but not Alyssa and she only had enough energy for one more attack. "What's the matter Maya feeling a little drained." Zane taunted. "Nope but you are…screech stunner!" Maya said but aiming the attack at Alyssa. The attack hit Alyssa. "Nice one Maya but here is a better move… platinum wolf fang! And platinum slice!" Alyssa said as she turned into a two headed shadow wolf. (Not like dire wolf) and hitting Maya with the attack slamming her into a crystal making her unconscious. "If you were smart Maya you would've dodged it." Alyssa said looking at the girl.

In the x-scaper not far away from Mayas location

Ky and boomer were busy talking about things that could happen to Maya like her being evil forever or being injured. "Ky Maya will be fine you know she can take care of herself." Boomer said. "I know that boom and she's super strong but that doesn't mean she can't fight off the e-teens all by herself." Ky said. "Hey guys were here!" Mookie yelled from the cock pit. "Well let's not waste any time land this baby." Ky said. "Landing!" Mookie yelled.

As they landed they saw numerous explosions. "What's happening down their!" boomer said watching the scene. "I don't know but something bad is going to happen I know it." Ky said. Suddenly mookie's beard started to. "Mookie will you stop that Maya won't get hurt I promise." Boomer said. After a minute they finally landed. "Well that only took forever. Now let's go get Maya." Ky said rushing off. "ky we need to let Maya fight her own battles and this one we can only watch her so she is on her own now." Boomer said grabbing his friend's arm. "Boomer! Let me go now I know we can't help her cause master boaddai told me that she needs to face this on her own but he didn't say we can't fend off e-teens." Ky said pushing his teammates arm away. "Wow your really love stuck." Boomer muttered. "What did you say boomer!?" ky said. "Oh I was singing… ky and Maya sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" boomer joked. "Boomer one more joke and im going to blast you into a tree." Ky said trying not to blush. "Fine then no need to get rowdy." Boomer said.

In the crystal cave

Maya was beaten up a lot, her clothes where torn and her arms were bleeding a bit. "Give up now Maya and I'll let you live." Alyssa said in a dark voice. "Live!? You want me dead!" Maya said. "That's why you're here Maya you would now that if you were smart." Alyssa taunted. "Smart I'll show you smart… platinum strike!" Maya yelled hitting Alyssa taking off some skin showing that she is an android. "I knew something was up with you I should've never trusted you!" Maya said as she walked up to Alyssa who looked pretty sorry and started to hit her with a lot of attack until she was completely destroyed. "Get out of my sight radikor!" Maya yelled enraged. The radikor left with slight grins on their faces. Maya fell to the ground. Then ky and boomer showed up. "Maya are you ok!" ky screeched running over to the bloody girl. "Ky im sorry." Maya said starting to close her eyes. "No no no Maya don't leave me…i…I love you" ky said with a tear beginning to slide down his cheek. "Ky …i…I love you too." Maya said closing her eyes. Ky suddenly let Maya lay on the floor. "Is she…" boomer asked not saying the word dead because he knew it would break Ky's heart. "No I don't think so but I think it's best if you leave boomer ill meet you at the x-scaper." Ky said trying not to cry. "Okay bro." boomer said walking away.

Mayas eyes suddenly fluttered open and she got up. "Maya your okay?" ky said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Maya replied. "Well from the looks of it you looked dead." Ky said. "Well im not, and you should know im way stronger than a few e-teens combined." Maya said scolding him. "Well sorry, but I can't help but worry." Ky said." Ky I'm sorry for what im about to tell you but…I'm not going back to the monastery with you." Maya said. "Why?" ky asked. "I need to sort this out lokar wants me…dead and I feel darkness inside of me and I don't need to be around any kairu or e-teens and sadly you guys, master boaddai and team tyro." Maya replied. "Maya we can sort this out together. And were going to be short a member so that makes it even harder to fight off e-teens and even harder to find the kairu without you Maya." Ky said as Maya started to walk away so he grabbed her arms and turned her around so he could look at her. "ky you need to collect the kairu without me so you can actually learn on how to find it and to keep it out of Lokars grip and I need to find out what's happening to me and figure out why lokar wants me dead, and I think its best if everyone else thinks I am dead." Maya said avoiding ky's eyes. "Maya…I understand but please keep in touch with me so I know that your okay and keep a kairu dairy entry." Ky said as he let go of Maya. "By ky." Maya said as she started to walk away with tears coming down her eyes. "I'll miss you Maya please be careful." Ky said quietly with tears in his eyes. And he walked back to the x-scaper.

At the monastery several hours later

"I am sorry for the loss of Maya I should've known." Boaddai said. "it wasn't your fault master you didn't know." Ky said. "I'll go meditate and contact the redakai and you two get some rest it's been a rough day.

A's note

Well that's the end! Joking its not the end it's the beginning. And thnx 4 the reviews keep 'em coming! And ill update next week and schools out tomorrow


	9. battles

A's note

hello I'm back! OK so this one is gonna be mostly Ky and boomer. anyways this is probably going to be short cause im going to the beach and its like a two hour drive and it might die so enjoy!

Also keep those reviews coming!

In the forest in south Mexico (a/n I know I say forest a lot and hope)

Maya was setting up camp for the night. So she decided to get some fire wood,after a while Maya saw the Olmec village that she and her friends were at about a year ago. But Maya didn't go near the village cause it had a kairu history. "hurry up we need to find the kairu!" a voice yelled. "wait...kairu that means Ky and boomer will be here soon." Maya said quietly as she started to run towards her camp. "boomer hurry up! Without Maya getting the kairu is going to be even harder." Ky said rushing his friend. "okay okay I'm on my way Ky." boomer said. Maya now started to run even faster now. "wait its been a while I think ill watch from a safe distance just to make sure they're okay. Maya thought to her self and stopped running.

Ky and boomers location

"we need to hurry up before we cant see anything." Ky said. "I know Ky but its a lot harder without Maya." boomer said. "i know but before she died she told me that we need to do this by our selves just like the e-teens." Ky applied. "okay but what if we get lost?" boomer asked. "we get lost boom. But Maya isn't a tool just so we can find the kairu faster shes our teammate and she was stronger than anyone of us." Ky scolded. "okay okay your right I shouldn't have said anything." boomer said sad and disappointed in his self. "its okay boom you didn't mean it but shes not here and there's nothing we can do about it,its in the past and no matter how much we dislike it we cant change it." Ky said with a tear starting to come down his cheek. "oh are you two sad. Awe that really hurts you stax let us make you even sadder, with a... kairu challenge!" vexus yelled. "challenge excepted!" boomer said. All five warriors took out their x-readers and called out a monster.

Metanoid!

Froztok!

Nurax!

Fangrax!

Wendrax!

"plasma claw!" Ky shouted as he through the attack at vexus. "nice one Ky but here's a better one...infernal strike!" hexus shouted as the attack hit Ky and slammed him into a tree. Maya was behind the tree and she wanted to help him but she couldn't. "your as week as I thought." nexus commented. "hey no one treats Ky like that! Borealis blast!" boomer shouted taking out nexus leaving hexus remaining. "lets give it a combo attack" Ky said. "alright righteous strike!" boomer said. "platinum fire blade!" Ky shouted taking out hexus and his brothers. "you'll pay." vexus said as he and his brothers left to lokars lair. "the only thing I'm gonna pay is lokar a visit." Ky whispered. "what did you say Ky?" boomer asked. "oh I said lets collect the kairu." Ky answered. Boomer shrugged and started collecting the kairu.

A's note

see I told u short I will update Tuesday and make it longer but for now peace!


	10. darkness falls and others fall along too

a's note

okay so I think this is the last chapter and im running out of ideas for stories I think I Maya have 1 more idea so if you want me to write your idea as a story please review and it can only be guest. Sorry thats the rule cause if ur an author than I don't wana hear it but if your james s-310 or hoplessromantic4ever (my BFFL [ yes I said it]) than pm me. So lets start. Oh and srry hoplessromantic4ever and sernaj I am not going to use ur ideas cause I got one on my own. ( I know its a miricle) im going to use james s-310 in another chapter. Cause it will all fall together with this one. Once again I am truly sorry.

When the night came Ky and boomer left back to the monastery, but before they left they heard a strange rustling noise. "who's there?" Ky said alarmed. The rustling continued and suddenly faded away. The boys shrugged and continued walking towards the x-scaper. After a minute a black figure passed by really fast. "if this is supposed to be an e-teen prank its not funny." boomer said. A while later the strange noises and black streaks stopped. "that was awkward." Ky commented. "yeah talk about weird." Boomer added. "well its gone now, so lets just go home I guess. The two left the southern

Mexico forest with their x-readers full of kairu and ready to go to sleep, but Ky dint go to sleep he stayed up waiting for something or some one...

still in the forest (sadly)

Maya was done for the night and put out the fire she made earlier and was now ready to go to bed. "i guess I better get some sleep, but first..." Maya said as she pressed the button on her x-com signaling Ky. "what is it Maya?" Ky asked. "i just wanted to tell you I'm fine and I was that thing that you two were worrying about on your way to the x-scaper." " Maya that was too close how do you think boomer would react if he saw you?" Ky said scolding her. " I know but I was just making sure you two were okay. And boomer is gonna realize that I'm still alive someday." Maya replied. "your right but stay clear of me and boomer okay?" Ky said in a calm voice. "hey you two came near me cause of the kairu deposit so don't blame me." Maya argued. "okay your right but we didn't know you were there so there's no reason to argue." Ky said. " okay good night Ky." Maya said as she yawned. "good night Maya."Ky replied and communications were turned off. About an hour later Maya fell asleep in the cold night, but something wasn't right she was having a nightmare.

~in Maya's dream~

Ky was really mad at lokar for trying to kill Maya and went to lokars lair to kill him. But when the fight between the two was almost over lokar decided to use an attack that Ky has never seen before called 'shadow kill'. When the attack hit its mark Ky passed out on the ground and lokar laughed at the sight. As Ky struggled to get up lokar hit Ky with another attack and knocked him out unconscious.

~after the dream~

Maya woke up frightened and new she couldn't stay here any longer and decided to pack up her things and leave to a place were she has never gone before...

in the x-scaper

it was just the break of dawn and the boys were still sleeping boomer snoring as usual but Ky was fidgeting in his sleep.

~in Ky's dream~ (caution some lines may be intense for some readers.) ;)

Ky was on a mission to lokars lair to stop Maya from going there and try to kill lokar if possible. But when he got there Maya and lokar were fighting Maya had many wounds and looked like she was about to pass out on the ground until lokar through shadow kill at her killing her. As he watched in horror the girl he loved since the day they met slipped through his fingers letting lokar kill his own granddaughter. But Ky had to get revenge and through 3 attacks at lokar making him fall to the ground. "why did you kill her! You bastard!" Ky screamed while hitting lokar knocking him out, Ky mounted on top of lokar and began punching him in the face until lokar was dead. Then he swiftly made his way over to Maya's stone cold body and picked her up. Once he made it outside he lied Maya on the cold snow in tears. "im sorry Maya this is my fault for not being careful and without you I am lost. I...I...cant live without you Maya!" Ky yelled.

~ after his dream~

Ky woke up scared and in tears. He felt something in that dream something that he had to stop. " I need to stop lokar before Maya gets hurt or even worse killed." Ky whispered.

The next day (around 6:00 am)

Maya continued traveling towards an icy area. But when she realized where she was going she had a vision of the dream she had last night. When the vision was over she dropped her supplies and started running towards lokars lair. " I need to get stop Ky before its too late." Maya said as she came closer to the dark masters lair. When she got there, there was no sign of Ky. " great he's not here." Maya said breathing heavily. " but I am." lokar said entering the room as he fired an attack at Maya.

In the x-scaper

boomer was looking for Ky. When boomer went to go check the kitchen he saw a note:

boomer I have gone to lokars lair to kill him for killing Maya. Do not go after me even if I ask you to just don't help me at all. Do not tell Boaddai or Mookie. If they ask say I went on a walk. And there are no missions today don't worry I got all the kairu deposits we need for the day they're at the monastery doors near the water hole under water.

When boomer was done reading the note he understood that Ky must have his revenge and ripped up the note so Mookie wont read it.

At lokars lair

Maya was fighting lokar and was in a pretty bad position. After a while Ky showed up and saw Maya with a lot of wounds on her body and a couple on her face. "no this cant be happening." Ky said as he through a plasma shadow claw (combo) attack at him. But the attack didn't affect lokar instead lokar through shadow kill at Maya killing her. "noooo!" Ky yelled as he hit lokar with a series of attacks making him fall on to the ground. After a minute of staring at the two Ky jumped onto lokar and began hitting him in the face as hard as he could until he was dead. Blood splattered all over Ky's hands. When Ky was done killing the dark master he ran as fast as he could towards Maya and picked her up. Ky then holding Maya's bloody body put it on the ground in the ice. As he said he was sorry and couldn't live without her he got up and left Maya's body there in tears.

Once Ky left Maya's eyes opened...

a's note

awe I love cliffhangers don't u? XD just joking ill update saturday or friday so then next will or will not have a happy ending. This is killavals signing off peace! Room gets dark* w-wa-wow wait!room lightens up* I almost forgot1 if this sounds like sombody eleses writing or part of story I am sorry! just have ideas pop into my head and when im done typing it I realize it sounds like someone else's but I love all ya'll cause you all inspired me to write! Give ur selves a round of applause. claps* now room goes dark*


	11. happy ending

A's note

Okay last chapter! Would've updated later but I had to go adopt a puppy actually 2 puppies! Very cute but they don't have names yet. But enough talking about dogs.(bet it annoys the cat lovers)lets start writing!

As Maya got up she felt bad about doing this to Ky but she couldn't contact him if she wanted to she wanted to be free from distractions to continue her quest. "I'm sorry Ky but I have to do this…without you." Maya said to herself. But before Maya left she went inside of Lokars lair while the e-teens were looking at Lokars dead body and left a special attack in their to 'finish them off'. And quickly escaped before they could see her. When she got out she looked at the lair as it exploded with the e-teens still in there. "I know this could be a rule I just broke but I used an attack and not a weapon so I think I'll be good." Maya said. Maya left and about an hour later she realized something. Lokar wanted me dead for my kairu and I feel a darkness cause of Alyssa. But now that their all gone I don't feel it anymore so that means I can go back! I know Ky will be mad but he'll be happy boomer and master boaddai will be surprised and possibly mad but Mookie he'll be happy and hopefully he'll stop cutting his beard. Maya thought giggling about Mookie and continued her journey back to the monastery.

In the x-scaper

Ky just entered the x-scaper with his hands bloody and very tired. "Whoa what happened to you?" boomer asked. "I got into I fight with lokar and kind of bashed his face and killed him cause of the blood loss." Ky answered and left to go clean up. Boomer was amazed and left to the cock pit and headed towards the monastery. But a kairu energy deposit was picked up in the arctic near Lokars lair. "Hey ky we can't go back there's kairu energy nearby." Boomer shouted. "Okay start flying and get us over their before the e-teens do." Ky answered back. As they flew they noticed that Lokars lair was destroyed. "Wow what happened here!?" boomer said in amazement. "Maybe there was a bomb or the kairu was unstable." Ky said. "Well whatever it was its destroyed again." Boomer replied.

In a tent

Maya was with a village who found her passed out in the cold and healed her wounds. "Thank you but…" Maya said before a vision decided to pop up. The vision show an old sword in a tent filled with kairu. "Is everything okay?" the lady asked whose name was Isabella. "Yeah everything is okay can I see a sword that has mystical energy in it please it has something to do with me being here." Maya replied. "Sure please come with me." Isabella said happily. "Thank you." Maya said as she walked with the woman up a steep cliff. "Oh wait before you go I would like to give you this." Isabella said as she gave Maya a cloak. "This is as far as I can go now be on your way." "Thank you." Maya replied as the woman disappeared into the snow. Maya was very grateful until she saw the x-scaper land. Maya smiled happily and continued walking up the steep hill. Once she saw ky and boomer she wanted to surprise them and kept her identity a secret and put her hair down so they don't recognize her incase the hood falls off. As she continued she finally ran into ky and boomer and was challenged to a battle. "Well mystery person if you don't work for lokar then who do you work for?" ky asked. "That is none of you business ...but this is ghost riot!" Maya replied changing her voice a bit so they won't recognize her. The attack stunned ky for a bit but was quick to recover. "Plasma energy blast!" ky shouted missing Maya. "Well at least I know how to beat them" Maya said to herself and disappeared. (A/n caution this will be related to the beginning of team stax so I probably just spoiled who the winner is.) "What!? Where did she go." Ky exclaimed. "I don't know but I'll bring her out of hiding…sniper sight!" boomer said as a ray went around but nothing showed where the girl was. "I don't get it it should've worked. Boomer said. "Awe miss me…platinum strike." Maya said hitting the two boys making the two fall on to the ground. "Time to finish this… fire vortex!" Maya shouted winning the battle.

Maya quickly did up her hair as the two boys regained their strength to get up. "Who are you?" ky asked. "An old friend." Maya replied as she took off the hood reveling herself. "Maya!? The two exclaimed shocked. "I know what you're about to say and your probably really mad at me but I had to and im sorry. " Maya said. "Mad?! Maya we missed you so much!" boomers said and stretched out his arms for a group hug. "Well what are we waiting for lets go get the kairu!" ky said more pumped more than ever before.

That night

Ky Maya and boomer were celebrating and master boaddai was very happy to see Maya back and not dead and as for Mookie he stopped cutting hid beard. "Hey ky can I talk to you alone for a second?" Maya asked. "Sure My anything." Ky said as he went outside with Maya. " I want to say im sorry for pretending that I was dead but when lokar died and I blew up his lair everything came to me I felt a darkness cause of him and his e-teens and lokar wanted me dead cause he wanted my inner kairu," Maya said. "It's okay Maya you had to do this but please never leave me again if you left me I wouldn't know what to do." Ky replied. "well then I guess there only one thing left to do…" Maya said as she kissed ky as they embraced another they both knew that this friend ship got a whole lot stronger.

THE END

A's note

Okay that's the end I hoped you enjoyed it and please tell me if I did okay with kya because I really need to know. Please review and all that stuff. I will start a new story tomorrow good bye.


End file.
